team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Adventures of Nature Cat: A Nature Carol
The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Adventures of Nature Cat: A Nature Carol is the third MLP:FiM/Nature Cat crossover film. Summary In this adaptation of A Christmas Carol, Nature Cat learned a valuable lesson that Christmas isn't about getting presents, but about giving to his friends, family, the animals, and nature! In this homage to A Christmas Carol, Nature Cat is bursting with what he thinks is "Christmas spirit," and wants to celebrate with lots of presents for himself, and by decorating the woods with bright lights and loud festive music for everyone. Fa-la-la, that doesn't sound like Nature Cat? Daisy, Hal and Squeeks are upset because Nature Cat's desire to celebrate Christmas in a great -big -way is causing problems with their friendship, as well as bothering all of the animals in the woods. It’s not until Nature Cat is visited by three Christmas Spirits that he finally sees the true meaning of Christmas. Plot It is Christmas time in the backyard as Daisy is setting up the pinecone and flower garland, Squeeks creates a cheese snowman, and Hal finishes putting on the lights in his doghouse. Nature Cat arrives with a huge list of gifts of what he wanted for Christmas. The Narrator states that's something's different with him and he needs an extra special Christmas episode to help him. Then the episode's title appears. Nature Cat is excited for Christmas that he tells his friends that the holiday's all about presents, lights, and music. He heads to Hal's doghouse and puts even more lights and a snowman on it. When he goes to Daisy's garland, he sings a musical number of what it's like when he has a "Great Big Christmas". Soon after he finishes singing, Granny Bunny arrives asking the gang to go to the "Christmas Critter Crochet-a-Thon". But Nature Cat declines, wanting to not have time. Granny Bunny leaves as Nature Cat would rather decorate the woods, but Daisy ends up leaving wanting to help Granny Bunny. He then goes with Hal and Squeeks decorating the woods. When they are done, Nature Cat turns on the lights, but some critters were shocked about this. Just then, someone kept turning the lights off and he keeps turning them back on. He finally notices a group of mice next to him. They introduce themselves as the Scratchits: Bob, Martha, Belinda, Peter, and Tiny Tim. Nature Cat insists that he wanted to have a lot of lights, but the Scratchets do not buy it so he gives a set of lights to them and they head off without saying "thank you" to him. Squeeks then concludes that the Scratchits cannot find any food and space to stay safe and storms off. Nature Cat then gives Hal sweaters and puts on giant speakers in the forest, playing very loud Christmas music. The Scratchits return, as they insist to turn it off, but Nature Cat doesn't care and turns it up louder. As a result, the Scratchits have no choice but to depart the forest. Hal is sad about this and he walks back to the doghouse. Nature Cat proceeds to get some rest anyway so he can be ready to celebrate Christmas. He gets scared by a familiar face, but decides to ignore it and begins to sing a song heading back to his house about Christmas when he wakes up in the morning and arrives in the parlor, now in his pajamas. When the song is over, he falls asleep, and then some time later, the grandfather clock chimes and Nature Cat jolts awake thinking Santa will be here. But Ronald arrived instead, as he states he is a spirit named "Ronald Morely" to warn him about something different: wanting too many presents. Nature Cat asks why he remembers that he is supposed to warn him and Ronald sings a blues song about wanting more presents. After the song finishes, Nature Cat feels he isn't changed so Ronald says that now that he feels that way, he will tonight be visited by three spirits and he leaves the house. Nature Cat doesn't care and falls asleep again, as the clock chimes again and the Narrator states that something strange is about to happen. The lights on the Christmas tree glitch, awakening Nature Cat as he looks up and Daisy, in a pink dress, appears introducing herself as the "Spirit of Nature Past". She proceeds to take him to a few years ago in his backyard and he saw young versions of Daisy, Squeeks, and Hal, and he even saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo without their cutie marks, preparing for Christmas. Just then, Nature Kitten arrives and his little friends and the CMCs gave him a present which is his first hat and sash. He then puts them on and shows them his Nature Curiosity List. Then he sings his first song with them called "Say Hello to Nature". After that, Nature Cat and spirit Daisy find themselves in a snow landscape as he saw his young self and his six friends stumble into a squirrel who tells them that someone is disturbing his log. They run up to see young Ronald in a toy crane wanting to play with it and tempts Nature Kitten into giving the toy crane a try, but young Daisy and Hal remind him that the log is the squirrel's home, and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo tell him that he must listen to his instincts and do the right thing. Nature Kitten proceeds to have his first brawl with Ronald for the log. But Nature Kitten stands victorious and gives his log to the squirrel. Spirit Daisy talks to Nature Cat about how his past self cared about nature and that he needs a visit from more spirits. All of a sudden, Nature Cat is back in the house for the second time as the clock chimes once again and he finds a giant present beside him. He opens it, revealing it to be none other than Squeeks in a green robe who introduces herself as the "Spirit of Nature Present". With her magic cheese grater, she transports him to his backyard as they saw Daisy singing the first part about that it "doesn't feel like Christmas". The spirit takes Nature Cat all the way to Equesodor to Tidmonth Sheds where .Thomas, Twilight and their friends notice that . The CMCs and the Young Six complain that Nature Cat's insane love of Christmas has overcomes his love of nature. , singing the second part of the song. , singing the third part of the song. , singing the fourth part of the song. The spirit takes Nature Cat back to the forest still with speakers playing Christmas music as Squeeks comes in singing the fifth part of the song. Finally, they come across Hal shocked about his decorated doghouse as he and the others sing the sixth and final part of the song. After the song concludes, spirit Squeeks takes him back to the forest as Nature Cat finds the Scratchits' home completely filled with nothing. She takes him to another part of the forest as the Scratchits are walking and Tiny Tim feels he doesn't have a home. The rest of the family sing a reprise of "It Doesn't Feel Like Christmas" as they finish up the pinecone tree and place it in the snow. After the reprise, they all engage in a group hug and Nature Cat assures spirit Squeeks that the Scratchits will be just fine, and they opened up their presents, consisting an acorn helmet, a pinecone soccer ball, and a twig sled. They watch them play with their presents and spirit Squeeks said that she will show Nature Cat anything he desires and gets blown away by the cold wind. Nature Cat is back in the house for the third time and the clock chimes once more. He is then confronted by a hooded cloaked figure who reveals himself as Hal and he introduces himself as the "Spirit of Yet to Come". He gets out his cloaked Mr. Chewinsky and with that, he and Nature Cat fall in a huge portal, transporting them to his backyard, now with lights and Hal's boarded up doghouse. When they find his hat and sash abandoned in the snow, spirit Hal states that in the future, Nature Cat was not himself anymore. They look to see his future self, in a Santa hat and a green sweater, singing a song about himself and that his new name is "Christmas Cat". After the song ends, he gets out a frisbee and throws it at a snowman and Hal states that he is lonely in the future. Nature Cat asks him about his friends, but he said that they all moved away and the Cutie Mark Crusaders and all their friends and family of Team Friendship all have stopped visiting him and being with him because of this while the Scratchits and none of the animals on the other hand never returned and that is what happens when there are no more nature heroes. Nature Cat asks what to do about this because he wanted to change. However, spirit Hal just departs as if he's off duty leaving Nature Cat all alone and depressed. He sings an emotional ballad about realizing his newfound personal thoughts and feelings about the impending Christmas spirit as things are bound to be okay and that it is within him all along. That morning, Nature Cat finally awakens back in his house once more as the Narrator states that it is Christmas Day. He tells him to look under the tree after Nature Cat said that he was desperate and wonders what day it is. After he notices that presents were under the tree, he changes into his nature attire as the Narrator said that he realized that Christmas was about giving to his friends and animals. It is then time for him to get back to his backyard and sings a reprise about what he can do now that it is Christmas morning. Immediately after the song, a portal suddenly opens up behind Nature Cat, and out came ! Nature Cat joyfully embraces all the heroes, but . Feeling remorseful right away, Nature Cat brings out his lute and sings a heartfelt song in which he fully puts his apologetic feelings towards them into words ("The True Gift of Giving (Part 1)"). The Cutie Mark Crusaders and their friends are so moved by Nature Cat's song that they all forgive him and rekindle their friendship with him. And even Rarity thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. Pinkie Pie recalls the Gift Givers' cryptic rhyme: "The best gift is more precious than gold, but it cannot be sold. When it breaks, it's not ended, for quickly it's mended. It can never be bought yet is easily sought." Nature Cat is confused and doesn’t know what it means, but Twilight tells him this rhyme is a riddle and reveals that its answer is "friendship" and that is exactly what he wanted all along. In a second verse of Nature Cat's song, Twilight and her friends and the rest of the team express to Nature Cat that friendship is the greatest gift of all ("The True Gift of Giving (Part 2)"), and multiple ponies and engines are shown across Equesodor spending Christmas/Hearth's Warming together. As the Mane Six and their friends come together around Nature Cat for a group hug, the Cutie Mark Crusaders sing another song to Nature Cat about ("When We're Together"). . Then, Nature Cat goes to Daisy as he swings on a garland, wiping away all the decorations and puts in one garland, stating that her garden is just the way it is. Squeeks arrives complaining about the noise, but Nature Cat reassures her that there is no more noise as if she is right all along. After wishing Squeeks a Merry Christmas, he and the others go to Hal's doghouse as he himself triumphantly emerges wearing a Santa suit. He tells that Hal that he doesn't care about the decorations and getting gifts and that he wants to get back and help others like the Scratchits. Nature Cat then finds them having a bean for their Christmas feast. He checks in their bag to find no lights and music, but a lot of goodies inside it, much to Tiny Tim's joy. The Scratchits ask about their lights and music but Nature Cat got rid of it all and apologizes to them all and promises to never mess it up again as they all engaged in another group hug. Later, everyone (including Granny Bunny and Houston) and all the heroes of Team Friendship gathered together in a huge table as Nature Cat proceeds to celebrate Christmas. Squeeks suggests playing games, Daisy suggests opening up stockings, and Hal suggests eating some Christmas cookies. However Nature Cat gives a present to Tiny Tim and he opens it, revealing his small hat and sash. He puts them on and with that, guess what he and Nature Cat yelled out? "TALLY HO!" In the final scene of the special, Nature Cat and the rest sing a holiday finale about seeing the world with brand new eyes at Christmas in nature as snow falls in the background. As Nature Cat, his four best friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and their friends come together for a group hug, the Gift Givers of the Grove observe them and mostly Nature Cat from up in the clouds, and Alice echoes Nature Cat's sentiment as she, Bori, and Aurora gallop across the sky. Trivia *Hiro, Stephen, Philip, Victor, Kevin, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Rex, Bert, Mike, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Young Six (Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, and Silverstream), Terremar and Gabby are guest starring in this film. *Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, Henry, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Duck, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas, Bill & Ben, Paxton, Rosie, Den and Dart, Ryan, Marion, Skiff, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike the Dragon, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Discord, Zecora, Sunburst, Maud Pie, Mudbriar, Sunset Shimmer, Pikatwo, Sci-Twi, Raichu, Fluttershy (EG), Rarity (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rainbow Dash (EG), Applejack (EG) and Spike the Dog make very major special guest star appearances throughout this film. **The first time is the prologue is where . **The second time . **The third time . **The final time is at the final scene of this film where . *Toby, Applejack, Percy, Pinkie Pie, James and Zecora also play as the Spirits of Christmas and Hearth's Warming Past, Present and Yet to Come in this film. *Diesel and Snowfall Frost are mentioned in this film. *Events from the Thomas & Friends episode "Diesel's Ghostly Christmas" and the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "A Hearth's Warming Tail" are mentioned in this film. *Aurora, Bori, and Alice—the Gift Givers of the Grove makes a special cameo appearance at the end of the film. *It is revealed that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo first meet Nature Cat and his friends Hal, Daisy and Squeeks when they are young, and way before they earned their cutie marks, they reformed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and way before the combination/formation of Equesodor and first meeting their steam engine and diesel friends. *Bette Midler's version of the song Somewhere in My Memory (taken from the Home Alone 2: Lost in New York soundtrack) and Where Are You, Christmas? (performed by Faith Hill) are featured as the end credits songs for this film as references to Nature Cat's past and finding the true meaning of Christmas. Share This Day (performed by Josh Kelley) from Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas is also used as the third and final end credits song for this film. Songs # It's Gonna Be a Great Big Christmas - Nature Cat (with Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Hiro, Stephen, Philip, Victor, Kevin, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Rex, Bert, Mike, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Terremar and Gabby) # When I Wake Up in the Morning It'll Be Christmas - Nature Cat # I Want More - Ronald "Morely" # The Seeds of the Past (part 1) - Spirits of Christmas and Hearth's Warming Past # Say Hello to Nature - Nature Kitten, Puppy Hal, Bunny Daisy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Mouseling Squeeks # The Seeds of the Past (part 2) - Spirits of Christmas Past, Hearth's Warming Past and Nature Past # Percy and Pinkie's Present - Spirits of Christmas Present and of Hearth's Warming Presents # It Doesn't Feel Like Christmas - Daisy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Hiro, Stephen, Philip, Victor, Kevin, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Rex, Bert, Mike, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Terremar, Gabby, Squeeks and Hal # It Doesn't Feel Like Christmas (reprise) - Tiny Tim and The Scratchits # Call Me Christmas Cat - Future Nature Cat # James and Zecora's Future - Spirits of Christmas and Hearth's Warming Yet to Come # Christmas Spirit, Are You There? - Nature Cat # When I Wake Up in the Morning It'll Be Christmas (reprise) - Nature Cat # The True Gift of Giving - Nature Cat (part 1) and Twilight Sparkle and all heroes (part 2) # When We're Together - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Nature Cat # Brand New Eyes at Christmas - Nature Cat, all heroes and full company # End Credits - Somewhere in My Memory - Bette Midler # End Credits - Where Are You, Christmas? - Faith Hill # End Credits - Share This Day - Josh Kelley Transcript * ''The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Adventures of Nature Cat: A Nature Carol/Transcript'' Category:MLP:FIM spin-off crossovers Category:Christmas Category:A Christmas Carol crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Films with narration